Mountain Sounds
by AzkadelliaBlast94
Summary: Maria Staton and William Hatfield butted head all the time. They never seem to get along but as the years go by they grow closer. Being constantly placed together it get harder to fight the attraction that grows between them. Updating past chapters some factors changed. Please reREAD
1. Helpful Intentions - Part one

summer 1877

William hatfield was usually kind to most people. His mama taught him better but one girl just rubbed him the wrong way. She didn't even have to try. Bill Staton's young daughter always paid for her father's drunken stupidness. He would drop her off at the devil anse home and seemingly forget about his daughter. The girl was shy, meek and always trying to get people to like her. Maria Staton had the misfortune of having her fathers unruly curly black hair and her mothers heavy hips. Kate Station died when maria was only five leaving her with an unreliable father. The girl then ran around for six years unwashed and wearing boys clothes before took her under her wing.

"what's that thing doing here" sixteen year old Will sneered at the sight of maria sitting at the table. The small smile on maria's face disappeared,. she always looked up to the handsome blonde. "now you don't talk to a lady that way." his mama scolded him. "What lady" he mumbled under his breath. Lucky for him his mama didn't hear. That girl just got under his skin. She didn't act how girls were supposed to. Always trailing behind her annoying father wearing boys pants and large dirty shirt. He was use to the smell of his father's pipe but the girl reeked of it.

" is going to be coming here a few days in the week to cook with me Will." the boys mood dropped more. Johnse hopped through the door almost knocking his mama over, " what's the hurry boy?" the nineteen year old stopped' "i gotta get over to the Thomson's..i promised to walk katie to the barn dance"

Lavicy sighed "be back before dawn this time young man!" William was still just standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on his face. His mama turned to Maria and told her to sit on the floor. she was going to comb out her hair. maria cringed she hated people touching her hair.

William chuckled softly to he saw Maria's face go pale at the mention of the combing and decided to stay for the show. He pulled out a chair and sat down grabbing a cold biscuit. His little sister ran in and sat on his lap. The two watched as Lavicy got tangled and caught on the knots in Maris's hair. She gasped and whined as the abused seemed to last forever. It was completed with a touch of rose-oil that helped with the puffiness. In the end it was an odd result in Williams's opinion. She looked different now sitting crossed legged on the floor in ratty brown boys clothes but now with slightly curly hair that fell mid back and framed her face. Maira stood up looking ready to bolt from the house. The natural mother Lavicy was she seem the look on the young girls face. She put a soft hand on her cheek and murmured "Beautiful". The girl turned cherry red at the unfamiliar attention she was receiving. Heavy sounds of horses and carts came through the open window. Signaling that the men have came back from Lumber yard. Saying a quick thank you maria tried to leave but before she get out the door Levicy reminded her to come back in the morning.

Author's note this my first story ever thing might be misspelled and the show's timeline might be ff because i'm going off clips and memory but i really wanted to try. Please review and leave some suggestions. Favorite/Follow!


	2. Helpful Intentions - Part two

Part2

Dinner that night at the Hatfield home was a somber one. Anse Hatfield was reluctant to accept any more connections to the Staton's in their lives more than they were. it was trying having to deal bill working.

He didn't know much about this girl. only that his sons let to taunt the poor thing ruthlessly. And she was a mess of a girl short and chubby wearing old boy clothes.

"why do you need that girl to help you?" he asked his wife.

"i don't need her. She needs me the girl has been raised by that idiot. who spends his all his money booze. Maria is unfortunate to lose her mama at such a young age. she doesn't know the basics of being a lady and its time someone helped her."

Will scuffed "mama its goin' be impossible to turn that thing into a lady, it ain't like she'll ever get a man." Both of his parents scolded him. His pop don't look too pleased " Boy you don't speak ill of no lady. Now you keep those snide remarks to yourself. Treat that girl with respect. You're almost a man learn from this. next time my belt will do the talking. "

the sixteen year shrunk down in his chair abit. "yes sir. sorry"

"Now i'm going to need one of you boys get my crate of clothes out of the old barn." changing the subject.

"oh oh i'll go mama" Robert E. pipped up. the look of childhood excimtent on his face had the whole table laughing.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS 

the next morning Maria was dropped off when her father had to get to the land the Hatfield owned and were clearing. it was still very early the sun barely up poking through the trees.

She felt out of place in front of the nicest cabin she ever laid eyes on. not that her eyes seen many thing. living in the backwoods of virginia her whole life. Part of the cabin was stones pieced together and their window's were alway clear like there wasn't anything in the pane at all.

She awkwardly sat down on the porch by the beam. resting her head staring out at the front yard and felt extremely out of place. These people she known all her life had no obligation to her.

was so kind to her the other day. Combing her puffy hair down flat and putting that rose oil on. She could still smell the sweet fragrance. The door swung open behind her, the wind from it making her long hair blow forward into her face.

William walked out but stop short when he saw Maria sitting there playing with her hair. Flicking a strand over her lips. "why you sitting out here? i'm sure mama would want you inside."

His blue eye's met her green. Will never noticed how bright they were. or how pump her red lips were now. before she could answer his first question will asked another. "how old are you now maria?

"Almost twelve" she softly said.

came out and told maria she could come inside the cabin and wished her a pleasant day.

The rest of the men filed out of the cabin to make their way to a long day of work.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS 

Maria was horrified at the prospect of disappointing . Messing up , burning something or just annoying her. She didn't know anything about housekeeping. Maria could make bread and a week stew but that was it. she couldn't write or read which embarrassed her. She knew all the hatfield children could.

"okay sweety we are going to make the beds and sweep the rooms. I got a few dresses I want you to have. I can make a few adjustment see as you're so short." Lavicy said in what seemed like one breath.

"You don't have to do that for me " Maria felt somewhat overwhelmed.

" Now you call me Lavicy. We'll be spending a lot of time together and I don't need you to make me feel any older. It's time you start dressing like a lady. With all my boys and their friend running around it would be inappropriate for you to be walking about in next to nothing."

Maria was once again embarrassed and felt the lesson she will learn from Lavicy were going to be bittersweet.

Author's note: Hope i don't confuse or annoy anyone. this doesn't have Beta so there will most likely be mistakes. this story will jump months/years at points because Day by Day makes me feel like it will go too slow. i really want to get to the more romantic parts i already have written.

AN: updated 9/14/2013


	3. Nameday

Eight Months Later 1878

Working around the hatfield home was very helpful for Maria. She came out of her shell more and thriving on life. Her appearance changed dramatically from frumpy to upbeat girl.

Gone with the dirty boy pant and baggy shirts. Lavicy given her all her old dresses which made the girl feel special. She even had all of them hemmed to fit her short stature.

Today was her birthday and it happen to fall on a day she helped around at the Hatfield's. She did expect anyone to know or care so she treated the day like any other day.

And it did go like that until dinner time. they all were sitting around the table a few extra. They brought a cake out with thirteen candles.

"Me and the girls made this when you were hang the wash " lavicy blamed they all sang happy birthday smiles all round the table.

Maria didn't know how to react, all her life her birthday had gone very unnoticed. Usually just passed with a pat on the head. The real thing that confused her was that they all seemed to genuinely care.

She was even given gifts! Lavicy made a beautiful blue wool shawl for her. slipped a nice shiny bit in my plum. Her daddy even gave her a gift and it was wonderful. A ticket to 's dress shop.

The prospect of a new dress that was all her own made the her very excited. She couldn't stop thinking about what color or style to chose. but there was one gift that made her heart rech bitterly. a purple book with gold fount. The lines mocked her casting a dark shadow on the joyous event. Tracing the title with her finger she quietly thank the giggling group of older Hatfield boys. Their mother scolded them, they were awear the girl did not know how to read and was not as fortunate as them.

Maria was glad to be leaving after that. She slightly left it on the chair. Not wanting to ever see it again. She and her pa were half way out of the hatfield property when they hear a horse coming. They walked not having enough money ever to keep a horse themselves or wagon. oddly enough maia never had ridden a horse in her entier life. the big biests scared her half to death. When she was a small girl she seen a grown man trampled William was coming with a smug look on his handsome face.

"wats goin on boy" slurred bill. He had a too much moonshine at the dinner. "well bill maria here seemed to forget one of her gifts. you know it took me a good while trying to find this here book" He went on saying

"whatcha think of it maria? like the topic i picked for ya'll?

She stayed silent hating william hatfield for he knew. Her father laughed at it " my boy all that book is worth kindling, you best keep it for yourself my maria can barely spell her name without help." that made her even more embarrassed. Her pap didn't care that she had no education. Will's small dropped he didn't like the expression on maria's face. He thought it would be funny to poke fun at her. But instead he felt his stomach turn. It was her birthday and he knew they should've been more thoughtful getting her a gift something she could've used. The look on her face earlier was unexpected. She was happy and smiling. He was going to make it up to her.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

it was a few weeks later saturday morning when maria was hanging some clothes on the line in front of the hatfield's home when she heard the most absurd thing. Floyd hatfield and his wife were over visiting. the men were sitting around the small table on the porch. Their voices drifted over to her, "those damn Mccoys are shewing me over a Pig!" Floyd all but yelled. jim vance spit on the floor at the mention of mccoy's. Devil anse shook his head at it. "Hope y'all be there for me. Its in a week. We got this in the bag uncle Wall being judge and all."

AUTHORS NOTE: i'm sorry everything was delayed. i was on a very long vacation visiting family around the us. MIGHT update again today if not tomorrow. won netflix from THE TALK for 3 month for FREE. watching hatfields and mccoys all the time!

P.S i really don't care about misspells or anything so please don't point it out in reviews. (it discourages me)

9/14/2014


	4. Mishaps

Fall, 1878

(The next day)

A day was like any other. Maria came in the early morning light. Gathered the eggs from the chicken coop and helped make breakfast. Everyone was feed and out the door.

It was prepaying for luncheon when everything went to hell. The pounding of horse hooves and the sound of wagon wheels approaching.

Muffled voices came through to the kitchen. The door slammed open and in came Anse Hatfield covered in blood. William was being braced by his father and his brother Johnse.

Her heart dropped he looked dead but that wasn't the case when she hear a moan escaped his mouth.

" what happen! get him in the bed." lavicy was a tough woman but you could see panic in her eyes.

" what can i do?" maria asked " stirp some clean liden for bandages.

the doctor arrived shortly after and maria took the little kids out the back to play.

Away from the painful moans admitted from william's room. Lavicy came out and walked towards her.

"everything is going to be fine. he won't be able to see out of his eye but he will be fine. maria hon do you mind staying for a few days to help out. i already asked your daddy but i wanted make sure you were willing."

maria smiled at the older woman. " of course i'm willing. i woulda felt bad leaving you with so much. But thank you for asking me. No one thinks i have an opinion except you."

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS 

That night maria put the kids to bed and was on her way down the stairs when she heard a call coming from william's room.

Not waiting to wake Mr. or she enter the dim room.

William looked out of it the doctor gave him opium.

He was feverish and the white cloth covering his eye was soaked in blood. She sat on the bed next to his waist a wet rag in hand. He flinched away from the cold when she pressed it to his cheek.

"its ok william" she said softly. his hand closed around her fingers.

"i gotta change it ok" his eye blinked at her

" no,no go away its horrible maria" rasped out.

"now you stop that. i'm going to do it one way or another." it was odd seeing william hatfield look so variable and low spirited. he settled down on his back and closed his eyelids. she removed the bloody mess of a bandage. maria had seen the damage a few times already assisting his mother. It was swelling and brused puss ozzing out a bit. After gently wiping it clean she put fresh bandages on. Once Maria tried to get up to leave but his arm closed in around her hips bring her back down.

"I should leave you to sleep.. I'm sure that medicine makes you feel funny. when i broke my arm a few years ago. the doc gave me some of that and i was loopy for days. Talking to a thin air and everything just spinning " william had a small smile in his face. "Nah i'm just too manly it won't affect me" the words sounded silly coming out of his mouth, both started giggling. unexpectedly william sat up and planted a light kiss on maria's lips. "Just in case i die in my sleep.. go on now get to bed you shouldn't be up this late." numly Maria got up and followed his command.

Author Note: on a roll hoping to keep up the pace. this story is just flowing in my mind right now.

9/14/2013


	5. Bad Feelings

few Days Later 1878

William was up on his feet the day after the splinter caught his eye. He was going to stay around the farm for a few months. until he got use to got having two seeing eyes anymore. "we're all going to court today for that stupid pig. Damn Mccoys know how to stir up some useless shit" Uncle Lias sneered. "watch your mouth there are children around" lavicy voice came from where she was cooking at the stove.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

They were all settled in he some justice of the peace court room waiting for this to be over. it was filled to the brim with Mccoys and Hatfield dressed in their sunday's best. Maria was wearing a fading pale blue dress and the shall Lavicy had given her on her Name Day. Sitting next to her was William and his Uncle Jim and in front was Robert E who looked bored. maria knew once any hatfield child that got bored got mischief real fast.

"so hows the eye doing?" jim asked will. he look a bit upsetted about the topic brought up. "It's gone milky" Maria knew already since she has been the only one will would let do it. "..capped over" she placed her hand lightly on his elbow in comfort. "let me see it. Come on now let me see it" William's protests went unheard as jim pulled up the white covering. the light still bothered him but he didn't have to have the eye covered much longer. maria wondered if he was going to wear a patch, she hoped not. William was alway so handsome she couldn't stand to see him hide his face. "i'm gonna call you cap for now on Cap the Captain... You like that?"Jim pressed him." Yeah yeah Uncle jim" Maria sat there quietly, guessing now she have to call william, Cap now.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

After the scuffle in the courthouse Maria was standing outside with Lavicy and Cap. her heart still pumping hard from the intense conflict that took place moments ago. she could still feel Cap's strong pulling her behind him when guns were being drawn and cocked all around. "lets go to 's shop. " the thought made maria giddy. she was visibly hoping in her spot she couldn't wait to see all the pretty ribbons and pattern fabrics on display. she'd been planning what style dress she was going to purchase. "Come Will you can escort maria and myself, you need a new shirt anyhow." Cap rolled his eyes but in good nature.

"Mother its Cap now." with that they made their way over. once inside Cap could see that Maria was excited to look around and knew that he was going to buy her something, with or without her knowing. "Good afternoon mrs. Hatfield" smiled the very overdressed shop owner.

Maria could just see dollar signs flashing in her appraising stare. She received a cold translucent look from the owner, must be because of her outdated and faded fashion. " Our little Maria here got one of your premium Dress Certificate." the forced smile came on 's face. maria was in the bow section at that point , running her finger over a beautiful black silk bow.

maria went home with the Hatfield clan. When she left the dress shop sadly with no purchases. everything being priced more than her mesaly saving. Her poppy was outside making a fool of himself. Fueled by cheap whisky at the local pub. she was now sitting on the pouch in the moonlight. the house had been quiet for awhile but sleep wasn't coming. the door creaked open behind her but she knew who ever it was meant no harm. Cap flopped himself down next to he. Maria's eye showed surprise cap was the last person she thought would want to spend alone time with her. "You okay? why you up this late, girl?" an unwanted blush rose to her cheeks, "Just look at the moon and stars. i can't sleep i just have a weird feeling in my belly." cap put his arm around the chilled girl. The other hand went into his pocket and pulled something out.

"I'm sure its because all the commotion from i saw you looking at this today you deserve something nice" He handed over the black bow from the store. Maria's heart just about stopped at the sight. It was beautiful and all her's now. "now how bout i help you forget about those bad feeling." With that he pulled maria's lips to his. she froze this was the second time he kissed her. Not knowing what to do she just relaxed into to the handsome teen's arms. His hands were sliding up and down back and sides. movement inside the house made the to jump apart. "Go on to bed before we get caught. Don't let those bad feelings get to you."

9/14/2013


	6. A Loss

Maria did not like or hate the simple minded Cotton top. she just didn't know how to handle him. the blunt words he spoke to her in the past cut shreds in her soul. The truth always seemed to be hurtful. When she first started coming over to help around the hatfield house he offended maria greatly.

"' I've always thoughts you were a boy , Maria.'" or when he pointed out how wide her hips were or the thickness of her black hair. Cotton top just made maria wary.

It was two days after the tail when Ellson and his mush head son arrived. they both looked frazzled and a lot on there mind. the eillson cast a sad look at maria and she knew something happened. Minutes later " Maria darling... my brother and his boy found you poppy on the road." Maria was slightly confused, her poppy got drunk and passed out odd places all the time. why did he make it a point to tell her.

"I'm sorry my poppy can over drink and embarrassed his connections sir." A look of dread came on Anse's face

" no sweetheart he was murdered" the wind seemed to pass through her body. all alone in this world.. no one to care for her.. all alone. silent tears started streaming down her pale face. where will she go..what will happen to her. NO NO NO. This can't be happening.

"really? are you sure..." it was all too much to process.

MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS 

Maria ran into the woods after Anse Hatfield walked away.

she went down to the creek and sat on the dock crying. It wasn't fair, but then again nothing in her life has been fair. it was dusk when she knew it was time to head back. but the pain in her chest was never going to leave. she was walking off the dock when she spotted someone walking up her way.

the figure was of no other but Cap. He just walked right up to her not saying anything and took her into his arms. "everything is going to be okay. we got the Bastard Mccoys that did that to your poppy" rasped in her ear. It took her hours to stop crying earlier and Cap came in and started that all over again. "come now lets go Home." her sobs grew deeper.

" i ain't got a home. I'm all alone in this world." A scowl came on his face. he pulled her back slightly "us Hatfield will alway be there for you. Your place is here." the pair moved back to the residents. Lavicy was waiting for her with open arms. "Come on darling let's put some food in that tummy and get you in bed."

The days after she found out her poppy died were equally as devastating. Wall Hatfield dismissed the murderous Mccoys, letting them go free. It was unjust and she couldn't help resenting the Hatfiels for what he let happen. Before Maria couldn't understand the hatred Hatfieds and Mccoy kin shared for one each other but now she did.

Lavicy and Anse welcomed the orphan into their home, giving her a small room by the kitchen. It was later in the evening one on a very rainy day. Maria finished putting the kids to bed and all the hatfield adult and teens were resting by the fire.

"mama come come rub my shoulder please," whined Cap. " I'm busy minding all the clothes you boys mess up lumbering those tree. Maria honey could you rub poor Cap's shoulders for me?" The girl turned red immediately but nodded her head and went behind cap who was sitting on a low stool. She places her small hands on his broad strong shoulder

" darling you gotta put a little more pressure into it" he laughed at the oblivious nervous girl. Johnse being his dum self thought it was a good time to put his two cents in. "Looks like Cap is enjoying Maria's hands more than yours mama" the whole room erupted in laughs. Cap chucked along but couldn't help but agree.


End file.
